Hungarian Calendar
Hungary uses the Gregorian calendar for calculating months and days of the year. Years Hungary uses its own unique system of calculating the year. The starting point is the year in which the Honfoglalāš (cyrillic: Һонфоглала̄ш, "Occupation of the Homeland") took place, 896 AD. This is known as A Honfoglalāš Ēve - the Year of the Honfoglalāš, and it is the zero year. Years subsequent to that are referred to as идѡ̄нкбен (időnkben - "in our time"). If needed for clarification, this is marked with ид.. Thus, the year 2010 AD is written commonly simply as 1114, or, if clarification is needed, as 1114 ид.. Years prior to the zero year are referred to as Һонфоглала̄ш елѡтт (Honfoglalāš elött - Before the Honfoglalāš). This is always indicated with Һе. - the year of Christ's birth is written 896 Һе. This system was introduced in 1931; prior to that, the standard Western system of year calculations (BC/AD) was used. The BC/AD system is still in use when dealing with foreigners, for example in international commerce. Months Hungary uses unique names for the months, whose meanings are very similar to the month-naming systems used in Bulgaria, Ukraine, Poland, Czechia, Lusatia, Belarussia and Serbia. * January - Е̄гете̄ш һѹа (Ēgetēš hava - month of burning wood) * February - Зордјегеш һѹ (Zordjegeš hō - month of terrible ice) * March - Визек һѹa (Vizek hava - month of the waters) * April - Фѹ̈еш һѹ (Füveš hō - grassy month) * May - Һајта̄шок һѹа (Hajtāšok hava - month of the sprouts) * June - Һа̄ршлеве̄л һѹа (Hāršlevē hava - month of the linden leaf) * July - Арата̄ш һѹа (Aratāš hava - month of the harvest) * August - Терме̄ԋ һѹа (Termēň hava - month of grain) * September - Сѵрет һѹа (Süret hava - month of the grape harvest) * October - Леве̄лејте̄ш һѹа (Levēlejtēš hava - month of leaf-dropping) * November - Роште̄ԉ һѹа (Roštēľ hava - month of the roasting-lattice * December - Виррада̄ш һѹа (Virradāš hava - month of the dawning) When recording dates using the Hungarian year system, the months are indicated using the old number values of Cyrillic letters - the only instance for centuries in which letters have been used as numerals - а б в г д е ѕ з и ј ја јб, one to twelve. To indicate that the letter is being used as a numeral, the titlō ҃ is written above the letter. March 27, 1976 would be thus rendered 27 ҃в 1080. When recording dates using the BC/AD system, the month is represented by a Roman numeral; thus, March 27, 1976 would be rendered 27 III 1976. The order is always day-month-year. The abbreviated form of dates in the Hungarian calendrical system is DD|MM|YYYY, all written with Arabic numerals: 27|03|1080. Abbreviations of dates in the BC/AD system are written /DD-MM-YYYY/ (including the preceding and trailing slashes), thus: /27-03-1976/. Days The names of the days in Hungarian are: * Monday - һе̄тфѡ̄ (hētfő) * Tuesday - кедд (kedd) * Wednesday - серда (serda) * Thursday - чѵтѡртѡк (čütörtök) * Friday - пе̄нтек (pēntek) * Saturday - сомбат (sombat) * Sunday - ваша̄рнап (vašārnap) Names of days are not capitalised. The first day of the week is Monday. Category:Hungary